Doctor Me (Horrible Version that was my first work)
by Ge3kfreak
Summary: A fan of Doctor Who becomes the doctor. Simple as that and as Confusing later. I don't think anyone will like it, but I'm going to upload it anyway. :-/ ( Note: This is old and dumb. There's a rewrite where I change and remodel it to not be bland.)
1. chapter 1: The best day ever

Chapter One

the best day ever

I went to sleep like any other day, but I didn't wake in my bed. I woke in a different body in a different place. I was the Doctor, my favorite person in the universe.

This is where it all began. The beginning and better days for me. As I said, I woke in that body. I thought it was a dream so I thought of pinching myself. The area I was in was a black void.

I heard a voice before I could do that though. It said "I am the TARDIS Database. You are the Doctor because the universe killed the Doctor. He has died and chosen you to replace him in time in space. You are now his 10th incarnation and can access your mind. The Doctor got ripped from the universe and you are him. The difference is 1%. You are him now. Think of this as a reincarnation."

I then said "Wait...What?" The Database was silent and didn't respond. "What happened for the Doctor to be erased from time and space and why me. What happened and how did I end up in the TV universe." The area changed and I was standing in the TARDIS console room.


	2. Chapter 2: New TARDIS and Adventure

Chapter 2:

My new TARDIS and adventure

"Hey Doctor," said a familiar voice with blonde hair and that face that no man or woman could forget. It was my 2nd favorite companion, Rose Tyler, and I was the Doctor.

I responded with walking towards Rose. I asked, "What was our last adventure?" Rose gave me a confused look. "Are you ok?," she asked while grabbing my shoulder. "Do you need some tea again?" I smiled and told her not to worry.

I then thought to myself. "Well, it looks as though I have a lot of work to do. Maybe I can access the old Doctor's mind and find what happened " I searched my head for any idea of what happened last. The only thing I could find was that we were visiting Rose's home.

It seemed really familiar just like Rose was. I realized that we were doing the plot of any old episode. I guessed that I would have to live the entire timeline and not just the good parts.

I decided to finally set the course, but I remembered that I didn't know how to use a TARDIS. Right then, my mind flooded with exactly use every part and how to fix it. I set the coordinates and pulled the switch. I yelled "Allon-y" as the TARDIS made that magical sound that brings hope to the universe. Rose smiled and grabbed the rail as this happened.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Start

Chapter 3:

A new start

I parked the TARDIS right by Rose's place and we got out.Rose opened the door to the home and we went in. Apparently, we just came back from New New York and Rose was telling her mother about the hospital and how they messed with humans as test subject. Well, not really human but that's a long story.

Rose finished up the tale and I was trying to figure out what was going to happen next in the timeline. I knew that we had just gotten back from the hospital, so I had a general idea. I wanted to be sure, so I asked Rose, "Where do you want to go next?"

She responded quicker than I expected and said, "I don't know. Just find something extremely interesting and exciting." I laughed and said back, "I'll let the TARDIS decide then."

Rose began to frown for some reason and said, "Doctor, are you ok? I know this is the second time I said this, but you been acting different and this isn't like you currently."

I pondered about it for a moment and decided to tell her the truth. "I changed again. I'm sorry, but I'm a new man again without the body change."

Rose started to get upset, "Why do you keep changing? I just want to know you. I don't want to have to relearn over and over. I just can't do that." (Remember that Rose basically had two mouths with the new Doctor, so it makes sense.)

"If you can't stop changing over and over then I think you should stop traveling with me. I love traveling and I hate a normal life, but I just can't stand the changing." I sighed and walked out of the house. Rose thought about it for a minute and realized that she couldn't live without me. She needed her Doctor.

Rose began to cry because she had lost someone close and would probably never see him again.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Body

Author's note*

I'm thinking of allowing Rose to return and create an alternative to Doomsday. For the time being, I will regenerate in the next chapter. The Doctor wouldn't do that normally, but taking on a different mind has taken a toll on his body.

Chapter 4:

A new body

After that happened, I felt like my body was weak and I fell to the ground.

I couldn't get up and so I used by elbows to pull myself into the TARDIS.

When it had come to my attention that the doors were shut, I forced myself up. By the time I got inside, I collapsed, passing out.

I fell into that void, that great void that went nowhere and everywhere at once. The TARDIS Database responded to my presence and said, "You probably realized by now, but you are inside your head. I have been using a {neural }connection to speak to you. You are currently regenerating and you had the right idea putting yourself in here." "I can help with regeneration. My sisters, the other TARDISes, and I were grown to help with regeneration in the absence of another Time Lord. You are waking up now. Enjoy your new Regeneration, Doctor."

I woke up with a new body. I was still weak because of Post-regeneration. It turned out that I currently had the body of my 11th regeneration. I figured out that my body probably regeneration early because of my body trying to compensate for a new mind. I wondered if I had the personality changes associated with Regeneration. Right before I could think about it any further, I looked at the Nav-Com and found that the TARDIS was falling down and fast. I quickly adjusted the controls and avoided hitting Big Ben.

Sadly I crash landed in a yard that looked familiar but just like before I couldn't put my finger on it.

The TARDIS was on its side, so I grabbed a grappling hook and used it. I found a little girl with red hair who looked extremely familiar and it was strange to me that I recognized her at all. I was famished, so I said, " Can I please have some food," I asked. I sat on the edge of the TARDIS and looked inside. "This is... Woah"

The little girl looked at me and spoke, "Are you okay?" She asked. I laughed and said, "Yeah, I just fell a little bit. Had to climb up from the console room. Lucky for me, it wasn't that far from the door."

She asked me if I was a police man and I told her that I mostly liked the way it looked. "Did you come about the crack in my wall?" "What crack," I said before falling to the ground. Regeneration energy flew out of my mouth and I pass out again.

When I woke up again, I thought to myself how I needed to work on not passing out. The little girl saw me wake and she said, "My name is Amelia Pond."

"Nice to meet you, Amelia Pond. I am the Doctor." "Now let's take a look at your wall."

The crack was 3-4 feet long and shaped like a crooked "w". I scanned it with my sonic screwdriver and I made a surprised face. "That's weird. Do you know what that crack is. "What?" asked Amelia. "The crack isn't in the wall. If you broke down the wall, the crack would still be there. The crack isn't in the wall. It's in the skin of the universe. Can you hear voices sometimes?" "Yeah," she said. "In order to close this, I'm going to have to open it up all the way. It will close or..." "What" I told to not worry and to hold on to my hand. The crack opened up and a giant eye came up to the now hole. "Prisoner Zero has escaped," It said twice. The crack closed and I got a message via psychic paper.

I heard the TARDIS trying to leave without me and so, ran out into the TARDIS. "Not now," I said while trying to get in before I lost her. "I'll be back in five minutes." Amelia looked at me and said, "People always say that. "I'm not people," I said before dashing into the TARDIS.

I got in the TARDIS and went forward into what I thought was five minutes into the future. I went and ran to the door of the house. I used my sonic to open the door and ran through the home looking for Amelia. I heard footsteps behind so I turned around and I got hit in the head passing out.

I could hear the tweeting of birds when I woke. "I pass out a lot" I thought.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained," Said a young lady. She noticed that I had come to. "Oi! You, sit still.

"Why did you hit me with a bat." I said after noticing the bat.

"You were breaking and entering."

"Well, that's better then. That should kick me into gear. Just what I needed."

The young lady looked at me like I was mad and said, "Are you going to shut up? I have back-up."

"Wait do you like here?," I asked.

"Where's Amelia? She's a little Scottish girl. Where is she? I'm like to speak to her."

"Amelia hasn't lived here in a while."

I pondered for a second and said, "The engines were phasing. I guess I went a little too far into the future. How long?"

"Six months." She said

"Dang it. I thought I put in the right time coordinates. If you see her, can you tell her I'm sorry that I'm late. Anyway, I need to speak to the current owner of this house."

"I live here."

"Oh." I said surprised.

"Count the rooms in the house. It will change your life."

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." She counted.

I shook my head. "Nope. Six."

"What?" She said. "There can't be."

"Look in the corner of your eye. That place you rarely look."

She looked at the corner of her eye and she became surprised. "That's not possible. How is that possible?"

I explained that there was a perception filter and it blocked her from seeing it.

"Can you uncuff me now?" She started walking towards the door. " I lost it. I don't have the key." "How could you lose it. Stay away from the door. The creature is probably in there."

She went in there anyways. "Where's my screwdriver." "Silver with blue at the end?" She asked. "It's in here. Besides that though, there is nothing in here."

"The creature uses the same principles, so you won't see it normally. Don't look for it because if you do it will kill you."

She screamed and came running out of the room with my screwdriver. "Can I have that?"

She handed me the screwdriver and it didn't want to work. "Come on, Work!" I said while slapping it to try to get it to work. "What has it done to you?" It finally worked but the door bled with a bright light.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"It's probably changing." "Will that hold it?" She asked. "No," I said "It's not afraid of wood. I don't think anyone is. Unless... Nevermind." "We have a creature to deal with. The door opened and a bald man with a dog came out.

"She has backup." I said wildly. She bent over and whispered in my ear. "I was lying and I said that because you broke in my house." "I saw you on that police radio though." "Nevermind that, Let it assume we have backup. I turned my attention to the creature which I assumed was Prisoner Zero.

"Are you Prisoner Zero? We have backup coming."


End file.
